


Maybe Clint should have died.

by Peanuttbutterpickles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Endgame Fix-It, Originally Posted on Tumblr, clint dies instead of nat, that vormir scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuttbutterpickles/pseuds/Peanuttbutterpickles
Summary: I wrote a fix-it for endgame. Just a minor one cause being realistic the whole thing needs an overhaul but I'm not going to do that anytime soon. its not even really a rewrite but more of a what if. originally posted on my tumblr, Lucky-the-pizza-d0g .





	Maybe Clint should have died.

Once they figure out what must be done, they start fight over who gets to do it. who's sacrifice it is to make. Until Clint jumps of the cliff and Nat grabs him. (everything the same just swapped.)

Natasha dangling off the cliff gripping Clint's shirt or hand. Yelling at him that he can’t do this he has a family. And Him just responding with “I have to make up for what I’ve done. I’d do anything to bring them back.” Or something and just as he slips saying “Take care of them”?

Nat receiving the Soul stone and being pulled back to the present, holding herself strong till she gets back. Then as her feet touch the platform, falling to her knees staring at her hands in tears but not quite crying, everyone realizing what happened and looking at her for an explanation.

Nat looking up catching one of her teammates eyes and saying “h-how am I going to tell them.”

And despite being late to their first fight, and one of their most “tentative” members (best way I can think to describe how they wrote him), he was always there for the big stuff, everyone had some sort of bond with Clint, good or bad. He was always there and suddenly he’s not. No matter how many times he left he always came back and now he can’t.

With that everyone realizes that their not just fighting for what they want/lost anymore but also for Clint and his family.

Bruce try’s to bring him back despite never being close with him cause no family deserves to not be able to at least say goodbye.

Nat runs through the fight pushing her self to the limit while protecting the infinity gauntlet because that’s what Clint would have done, he would have done anything to get his family back.

And as they mourn Tony we see Nat arm around Laura, hand on Coopers shoulder. Standing with the family as if they are supporting each other, keeping each other standing. Nathaniel looking like he doesn’t quite understand but he’s sad.

We see Lila briefly, looking as though she’s been crying for days and we see a bow strapped to her back.

Nat is the one that talks to Wanda at the end, makes an of hand comment about Pietro, Vision, and Tony getting to annoy Clint in the afterlife. Wanda cracks a smile and so does Nat. And that’s what Clint and Tony would have wanted, their friends to smile move on.


End file.
